


I Got You, Babe

by itsd33tho



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being Less of an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Sibling, F/M, Multi, Protective Billy Hargrove, billy is a soft boi alright, but still tough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsd33tho/pseuds/itsd33tho
Summary: Sunny Sinclair, older sister to Lucas Sinclair, was fed up with Hawkins. Or at least, the creatures that crawled in the shadows of the small town. But Billy, he made her want fight harder than she ever had.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> SO. This is a new take on a story I tried to write a while ago on Wattpad. I decided to take it off of that site and try again here. I don't know why but I felt a little restricted with this story on Wattpad and I hadn't even started fully writing it. I read a part I wrote for this story and I suddenly wanted to try again. So I hope you'll bear with me. I have something of a plan. I'm sure it'll be fine, maybe. Okie dokie let's go then.

**"What the fuck happened to you?" Billy snarled, climbing out of his car and storming towards the bloodied and bruised girl. **

"You should see the other guy." Sunny chuckled, her voice was strained as the cut on her lower lip stretched. And knowing her, that probably meant that the "other guy" looked fantastic compared to her. She looked like shit. Like someone went batshit and came at her with a crowbar. Billy's hands snatched at her waist and pulled her towards him, one hand reaching up and grabbing her jaw in a surprisingly gentle grip. He turned her face from side to side, his brow furrowing further with every injury his eyes found.

"Who did this, Sinclair?" he growled, his voice hard. Though his face was a mask of cold fury his eyes were soft with worry. The hand on her hip twitched in agitation when she didn't answer.

"I dunno." she murmured, a small smile playing on her lips as she stared up at him. He stiffened, his shoulders hunching slightly and his brow furrowed even farther, about to ask how she didn't know who beat the shit out of her when she reached up her hand (the one with functioning fingers, that is). Her finger hooked around one of his golden curls and gently tugged at it. His words were lost as he scanned her face, her left eye covered in a blackened bruise.

"You'd look pretty good with short hair." Billy snorted, still tense. His sea green eyes still sharp as he let her tangle her fingers in his hair.

"What, you don't like my hair?" he watched her face carefully, unconsciously holding her hip tighter.

"No, no I do. Short hair, long hair, you look good either way." she said, finally releasing her gentle hold on his hair.

"You think I look good?" he smirked. Sunny rolled her eyes, Billy's smirk turned to a grin as he waited for the snarky response he knew was coming.

"You want me to lie? Cause I totally will. You look disgusting. You look like you found a dead rodent and glued it to your head in lieu of hair. You're-" Billy was laughing by now, his hand now on her lower back as she playfully insulted him. Sunny chuckled softly, letting her head fall forward to his chest with a soft thud.

"I'm tired." she sighed, relaxing into him. He stiffened again and if she noticed she didn't say anything, he slowly wrapped his other arm around her. She let herself relax, she was safe now. He had her.


	2. [WARNING]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT A WARNING. READ IT CAREFULLY OR DON'T.

**THIS STORY IS MATURE**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN:**

FOUL LANGUAGE

DEROGATORY LANGUAGE TOWARDS A CHARACTER

SUGGESTIVE/SEXUAL SCENES AND SITUATIONS

DEATH

GRAPHIC AND NON-GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE

POSSIBLY TRIGGERING SITUATIONS

  
  


**I WILL PUT WARNING IN THE CHAPTERS WHERE THE HEAVIER PARTS OF THIS LIST APPEAR.**

**IF YOU TAKE ISSUE WITH A PART OF THIS STORY, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME BUT I WILL NOT TOLERATE HATEFUL REMARKS OR CRUELTY.** ****

**THOUGH I AM COMPLETELY OPEN TO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND CRITIQUES.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.** ****

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! See you next time.


End file.
